


An Afternoon Alone

by rufus



Series: Pleading His Belly 'verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Ejaculation, M/M, Mpreg, partial genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS: part of an mpreg story arc in which Severus has girl parts; contains no plot whatsoever; female ejaculation; may also contain commas in inappropriate locations. Originally published on LJ in August 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Alone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: part of an mpreg story arc in which Severus has girl parts; contains no plot whatsoever; female ejaculation; may also contain commas in inappropriate locations. Originally published on LJ in August 2007.

"Severus." Remus sounded like he was being very, very patient.

"Hmm?" Severus put his finger on the line he was reading and took a deep breath before meeting Remus' eyes.

"Are you quite all right?" Remus asked, amusement and concern mixed in his voice, and set the crossword he was working on down on the table next to him.

"I'm fine," Severus muttered and looked back down at his book, hoping Remus wouldn't notice his flushed face.

"You hardly ate any lunch, and you've been fidgeting for the last quarter hour," Remus said, and Severus looked up again. 

"We had a large breakfast," he managed. "I wasn't especially hungry." 

This was true, to a point, but really what had happened was that Severus had been so distracted by the sight of Remus demolishing a roast chicken that he had been unable to concentrate on his own meal.

Remus licked his lips, and Severus made a small, involuntary noise and squeezed his legs together, fighting the urge to adjust what was no longer there to adjust. What _was_ there felt like it was both empty and throbbing, though he was sure that was impossible.

" _Severus_ ," Remus said. "Come over here." 

The faint whip-crack of command in Remus' voice made Severus' hackles rise, but he got up and walked over just the same. Part of him wanted to run away and hide in the bathroom; part of him was glad that his mother had removed herself, the baby and all of the Weasleys from the house for the afternoon.

Remus caught the edge of his robes and pulled him close, so that they were knee to knee. Remus' hands were warm and solid on his hips and the empty, throbbing place inside Severus suggested he might like to sit astride Remus' knees, rather than just stand in front of them. Before he could disagree his legs spread themselves and he sat down. 

The resulting gentle stretching sensation only made the throbbing emptiness worse. Severus was about to get up when Remus made a soft noise of understanding and pulled him into a kiss.

Severus sighed and burrowed closer, curling his hands around Remus' shoulders and sucking on Remus' tongue. Remus made a contented noise and slid a hand under Severus' robes and over the tops of his thighs. Severus shifted a little, trying to move the hand closer to the throbbing.

"Okay?" Remus mumbled into his mouth, and Severus grunted, then bit Remus' lip for extra emphasis.

Remus _hmm'd_ at him and slid his fingers under the elastic of Severus' knickers, and then _in_ , and Severus bit him again, this time out of sheer relief. Remus snorted softly and began moving his fingers, and Severus rocked forward to meet him. They had done this before, at night, in bed, but it had never felt quite like _this_ before, like he was going to explode if he didn't get any relief.

"That's it, love, come on," Remus whispered into his neck, and Severus felt rather than heard him cast a lubrication charm. "Almost there, you can do it." 

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and rocked harder, until the throbbing had spread to his thighs, his knees, his toes and he was living one breath to the next, so _close_. He felt Remus' body tense and jerk beneath him and the familiar pressure building and tightened his grip on Remus' shoulders. Remus mouthed his neck and Severus snapped his hips forward once, twice, three times and came, soaking Remus' lap with warm liquid. 

"Shh, love, you're all right," Remus murmured as Severus slumped against his shoulder, dizzy and embarrassed. "You're all right, you haven't done anything wrong. We'll just put a towel down in the future."

Severus started to protest but Remus silenced him with another kiss, and waved his wand over the both of them to clear up the worst of the mess.

"Towel?" Severus asked a bit later, when Remus had moved them to the couch and he could think clearly again.

"You can still ejaculate, Severus," Remus said. "Your new plumbing doesn't change that – and it's not the curse, there's women who can do it, as well."

Severus wondered, briefly, how Remus had come across this information, and then decided he didn't want to know. 

"Towel," he sighed, and fell asleep to the sound of Remus' heartbeat.


End file.
